Surrender
by Alien Outcast
Summary: If you're looking for a LEMON this is it. Xena visits Ares in his tent, but not to discuss battle plans.


**Surrender**

 **By: Alien Outcast**

Ares sat arrogantly in his tent, eyeing Xena appreciatively above his wine filled chalice. He wasn't sure what her reasons were for seeking him out on this battlefield, but he felt confident that whatever tricks she had planned could be easily defended against.

Xena silently stood in front of the God of War and smiled coquettishly as she raised her hand and slowly began to remove her gauntlets. Damn her. That mischievous glint in her eye always made him hard. Ares tried to maintain his composure and resisted the urge to shift. He was lounging on a large, cushioned bench draped in scarlet velvet. War could be luxurious for a God. He leaned back casually, as if to watch the show Xena was performing, and spread his black, leather clad legs in a manly fashion.

Xena wasn't fooled. She knew his look of boredom was a cover for how intrigued he was by her sudden appearance, so she continued to slowly take off one piece of armor at a time. After her gauntlets and shoulder pieces were removed, she squared off towards Ares and slowly reached up and undid the clasps to her breast plate. The armor fell away as her large breasts softly bounced free. She let him gaze upon her for a moment as they swayed in the brisk air. Her pink nipples stood pert and she relished the feeling of being mostly clothed while her breasts were exposed to him.

Xena slowly walked towards Ares, her leather skirt swishing softly against her creamy thighs. Ares hastily put down his chalice and grabbed her around the waist as she straddled him where he sat. His mouth immediately encircled a breast and sucked hard. She gasped unexpectedly but smiled in both the delicious shock of pain that surged in her chest and her success in conquering the God of War.

Ares continued to suck hard on her large tits, alternating between the two as he tortured her small nipples. Xena began to grind her hips over his erection, encouraging him to take her hard into his mouth, ravaging her breasts completely. As he obliged her, Ares worked at the rest of her armor, deftly removing all the clasps and completely de-clothed her while she was lost in his administrations.

Ares had found no hidden weapons during his search, and a thrill shot through him as he realized she was his completely. He grinned as his fingers slid into her while he twirled his tongue around her nipple. Xena's head fell back, eyes closed in ecstasy as she felt his fingers working inside her. She continued her grinding and could feel the tension build and build. At the top of her orgasm, Ares bit down on the meaty portion of her breast and she let out a cry of pain and pleasure. She could feel the blood start to drip down her torso, but continued to ride the wave of pleasure, grinding against his fingers and jerking with pleasure as she came down.

Xena was breathless for a moment, and she closed her eyes gasping for breath. But Ares abruptly stood up and she fell onto the fur rug at his feet. She could feel her cum seeping between her folds and landing on the fur that reached up between her thighs to tickle her. She looked up to see Ares undo his pants, revealing a large and hard erection. He took his cock in one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other, and shoved her mouth roughly to his groin. When she opened her luscious mouth, he shoved his cock into it, savoring the moment of finally having the Warrior Princess on her knees before him. His movements were aggressive and not gentle, and she indicated her pleasure at this by taking his whole length into her mouth. Ares groaned aloud. It was his turn to throw his head back in pleasure as he continued to pump his cock into her willing mouth. He hit the back of her throat over and over again as he imagined filling it with his seed. He felt her fingers dig into the backs of his thighs and he began to pump his hips faster and faster. He came then, and as she tried to pull back, he pulled her roughly towards him, his cock pulsating inside her mouth with each spurt of sperm shooting down her pretty little throat.

Ares removed himself from her mouth and smiled haughtily down at Xena. He turned to grab his chalice, handed Xena the cup of wine as she stood, and began to disrobe completely. She finished the wine as Ares stated confidently, "I knew this day would come."

"You hoped." she corrected him, smiling knowingly as she tossed the chalice over her shoulder. She sauntered up to him and walked two fingers teasingly up his broad chest as she said "You. Thought. I. Was here. To. Defeat…." She paused at his throat, grinning wickedly. He snatched her wrist, stopping her movement, their faces so close their noses almost touched. "You." she breathed, meeting his suspicious eyes with laughter in her own.

Ares scoffed and released her. "I am a God. What mere mortal…." He trailed off as she turned towards the large, four poster bed, and began to walk towards it. He gazed at her round ass as he finished, "….has power over me."

She chuckled heartily as she laid seductively on the silk clad bed. "If you only knew." Xena was on her side, head propped up by her hand. The tips of one of her breasts just caressed the scarlet silk. The sight teased Ares and he became hard again. Xena raised an interested eyebrow. "I figured Gods could go as many rounds as they wanted. How else could they please Aphrodite's libido?"

Ares snorted at the thought, walked over to the bed, put one knee onto it, and leaned over Xena, kissing her hard on her open mouth. She began to sit up to meet him, but he slammed her back onto the bed, his large hand on her chest between her breasts holding her down.

"What are you playing at?!" he growled.

Annoyance flashed in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What are you really doing here? What do you want?!"

She stared into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Ares blinked, absorbing her response, but then desire overcame him as he saw the warrior that tortured his dreams before him, completely surrendering herself to him. In an instant he flipped her around and mounted her from behind, shoving himself deep inside her.

It was hard and fast, which was in both their natures. He rode her as roughly as he could, enjoying the knowledge of conquering such a powerful woman, while she enjoyed the freedom that came with surrender, allowing him to take her to new heights of pleasure.


End file.
